


I wish you were sober

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drunk Jacob, Drunk Kevin, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, absolutely the fluffiest thing i will ever write considering i don't write fluff, implied alcohol drinking, implied heavy petting, it's cute i promise, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: Kevin only ever kisses Jacob when he’s drunk. Then one time on the way back from a party Jacob finally tells him about it.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	I wish you were sober

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much inspired by the song [Wish you were sober- Conan Grey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hEDBZtmKPmg)
> 
> Once again not beta'd so sorry about that!

Vodka, whiskey, red wine. That’s the only taste of Kevin’s lips that Jacob knew. He didn’t mind it of course. Not after the first time when Kevin kissed him behind the curtains of a wrap-up party, Jacob simply thought it was some mistake. They were both excited, it was dark, they were drunk. But time and time again after they had been out drinking Kevin’s lips somehow always found his and Jacob was never going to be one to deny him.

But that was the issue.

They only ever kissed when Kevin was drunk.

The next morning when they were stone cold sober it was as if nothing had ever happened. Kevin would go on about his day, treat Jacob the exact same as he did before. After the first few times Jacob had hated it. He was filled with regret and worry that it was going to hurt their friendship, or hurt the group. Now he had grown used to it. Maybe Kevin was just lonely, maybe he was curious. Whatever it was, Jacob didn’t want to ruin what they still had now.

But god, did he wish Kevin were sober.

Even tonight was probably going to end up the same. The group was at an award show after party and Kevin was nowhere to be seen. This was usually how the night progressed. Everyone made their rounds to friend’s they barely got to see the rest of the year and before the night was up groups were bundled back together and shipped back to their dorms. It was a little like a playground to them all, just enough fun for a few hours to uplift spirits. But for Kevin and Jacob the fun continued for a little longer than that.

It was never more than kissing. Maybe sometimes the odd teenage hormone induced heavy petting session or grind but other than that it was… just kissing. Jacob had to constantly tell himself it was just that too. Because if Kevin pushed for anything more Jacob would crumble at his feet and oblige him but he had a feeling that there would be no coming back from that.

So instead… They just kissed.

“Are we ready to go now?” A manager called as he attempted to count the boys as they climbed into awaiting taxis. It was much easier to use taxis to avoid the fans waiting to see them leave, who would be looking out for the licensed cars the boys usually took to and from places. The cold, crisp air outside the venue did nothing to help Jacob sober up as his mind felt dizzy and clouded. He barely even realized that Kevin still wasn’t with them until Sangyeon called from behind _‘I got him!’_ and proceeded to drag a drunken Kevin to the car.

Jacob moved over a seat to make room for Kevin.

His first mistake of the night.

“Hey, _Jakey_.” Kevin’s voice slurred a little. Jacob laughed lightly as shook his head.

“You’ve had fun tonight.”

Suddenly Kevin’s hand was on his thigh, squeezing through the thin material of his pants hard enough for Jacob to have to purse his lips closed.

“I sure did.” Kevin mumbled.

Sangyeon climbed into the other side of the car, taking up the seat next to Jacob and Kevin’s hand regressed into his own lap. No matter how drunk he was he always still seemed to be aware of his actions.

Too bad that didn’t carry through until the next morning.

Kevin’s head fell against his shoulder, eyes closed as the car began to move and the journey would likely make him sick if he watched it.

But all Jacob could think was the usual.

_Here we go again._

* * *

It didn’t take long for them to arrive back to the dorm, the three of them piling out as Kevin took a hold of Jacob’s hand. It sent his heart rate sky rocketing, knowing that they maybe had a maximum ten minutes to fool around before more members came home and it would be too awkward to continue.

But they were used to this by now and practically had it down to a science.

Kevin dragged Jacob into his room, immediately closing the door behind them before pushing Jacob up against it.

Their lips connected in heavy heat as Kevin made it clear there was no time to waste with niceties, slipping his tongue into the others mouth making Jacob moan and grip his jacket which he still hadn’t removed.

He tasted like cherry sours and amaretto. Sweet and sour yet totally delicious. Kevin’s shoulders shrugged to assist Jacob in removing his jacket, letting the material pool to the floor at their feet as Kevin’s hands came back up to brace Jacob’s wrists against the door.

The slight bang against the wood making Jacob wince and open his eyes as he worried somebody would’ve heard it.

“Don’t worry, they’re not back yet.” Kevin soothed against his lips.

Their kiss resumed. This time Kevin taking the advantage and pulling Jacob toward the bed, pushing the boy down on it before straddling his lap.

Jacob got lost so easily in Kevin’s lips. The way they melded perfectly against his own, how the small sighs and breaths Kevin released fell between the gaps as their noses met. Everything was so exhilarating, Kevin’s hands on his shoulders as Jacob moved his own to the others hips. Pulling Kevin even closer as Kevin decided his lips were needed elsewhere and broke the kiss to move onto the skin which connected Jacob’s ear and jaw, pressing on it so tenderly that Jacob’s head dropped back as he whined lowly.

He felt during these sessions that he couldn’t say anything. Nothing beyond a sigh or a groan, no words contained. Saying something might make it too real and wake them both up from this dream like state. Jacob didn’t want to risk that at all.

But as Kevin’s lips moved down onto his jugular, Jacob angling his jaw to give him better access, he still could only think of one thing.

_‘I wish you were sober right now.’_

“What?” Kevin’s voice broke Jacob’s trance as his eyes fluttered open.

Kevin sat back on Jacob’s lap, arms coming to swindle around his neck to look at him better.

Shit.

Did Jacob just say that out loud?

Jacob’s voice, mind, everything faltered. His jaw began to shake nervously. Fuck, did he really say that out loud? The way Kevin was waiting for an answer would seem to suggest so as Jacob finally began to stutter nonsensically into the void.

“I- said-” He gulped. The glossiness of Kevin’s eyes weren’t lost on him, Kevin was still drunk enough to probably pretend like this didn’t happen tomorrow. So Jacob swallowed his pride and deeply sighed.

“I wish you were sober.”

Kevin tilted his head, like a confused puppy learning a command for the first time he had no idea what Jacob meant by that. His fingers tied at the back of Jacob’s neck began to dance on his sensitive skin as he arched a curious eyebrow down to him.

“What, why?” He asked honestly. Jacob really couldn’t believe he had to explain this.

“You only ever kiss me when you’re drunk.” He admitted. Jacob’s hands remained on Kevin’s hips, too tense to pull away as it might make the situation worse.

He didn’t want Kevin to think he didn’t want him, _lord knows_ it was quite the opposite of that. But he wanted him sober. He wanted him honestly, meaningfully; not as some drunken action at the end of a night out. And now it was finally time to tell him that.

“And then when you’re sober you never talk about it. You just act like it never happened. It’s just really frustrating I don’t know where I stand.” He completely unloaded off his chest as Kevin simply sat in silence on his lap and stared.

Jacob felt like he had said too much.

The silence was choking him, setting in around his body as Kevin’s tongue flicked over his dry lips. He braced himself for the worst response he could possibly imagine. _‘We’re just playing around, Jacob.’_ He expected to hear.

“I didn’t think you wanted to know.” Kevin’s reply made Jacob recoil his head away from him. His blurry vision refocused on Kevin’s face, which was now looking down at the gap between them almost shy in nature.

“I was worried to ask you about where we stood.”

“Seriously?” Jacob instantly leaned forward again, involuntary scooping Kevin closer to him, making the others body glide on his as Kevin wrapped his arms a little tighter around Jacob’s shoulders.

“Then, can we talk about it?” He was desperate to finally get the truth and answer he craved.

Kevin’s look returned to playful, making Jacob’s heart skip a beat as he saw some glint in his eye. Kevin loved to play around.

“Sure, but can we make out first? Your lips look lonely without mine and the others will be back in a minute.”

Jacob suddenly was reminded that they were on a time restraint.

Paired with the terrible pick up line, just like Kevin’s style, how could he say no to that?

Their lips reconnected, something feeling different this time because along with the sense of urgency came an unfamiliar warmth. Kevin’s hands slowly cupped Jacob’s cheeks, thumbs brushing against the heat of his face as Jacob’s fingers worked their way under Kevin’s shirt to lay against his skin.

“I really like you, you know?” Jacob said between kisses, the pecks turning into deeper ones as Kevin pushed his weight against Jacob.

It pushed him back onto the bed, Kevin’s knees on either side of Jacob’s hips as they continued to make out, Jacob’s hands roaming up the others clothed thighs feeling every inch that he had to offer.

“I really like you too, Jacob.” Kevin sighed into the kiss. Jacob’s heart almost stopped beating as he smiled widely, the sensation against Kevin’s lips making him mimic the action before he leaned in to take Jacob’s bottom lip between his teeth and suck on it gently.

Jacob’s moan vibrated in the silence of the room, hands groping at Kevin’s hips making him grind on his slightly. The moan was returned before Kevin let go of his lip and pressed a gentler kiss to them.

“Then why did you never kiss me when you’re sober?” Jacob asked, his voice gentle and slightly tired as the alcohol in his system began to make him sleepy. Kevin paused. Coming to place his hands on Jacob’s chest he made himself comfortable on top of him before musing at an answer.

“You never asked.” He teased. Jacob felt like he could go crazy, that fiendish smirk from the other making him insane. Before he could even laugh at the audacity Kevin had to say such a thing the other swooped in for a deep kiss once more, capturing his tongue and making him whine.

_‘Where’s Kevin and Jacob?’_ They heard Sunwoo’s voice call for them.

Kevin leaned back to look at Jacob who stared back blankly just as surprised at him.

“Asleep, I think.” Sangyeon replied. “They’re in Kevin’s room.”

Kevin quickly pushed himself off of Jacob’s body, rolling to the side and facing the wall he pretended to be asleep. It took wide eyed Jacob a little longer, hearing footsteps approach the closed door he snapped his eyes shut quickly in hopes that it looked authentic.

“Ah, they fell asleep wearing their clothes.” Sunwoo complained a little as he opened the door and stared at the couple. It took everything in Jacob not to open his eyes and glance at the younger member. He knew it would be too obvious to suddenly ‘wake up’ when he had definitely slept through louder disturbances before.

Another pair of footsteps joined then, and a familiar voice rang.

“They’re going to regret this in the morning.” Sangyeon narrated to himself. A few more steps, Jacob heard Sangyeon come closer until he felt a hand on his shoulder to ‘gentle awaken’ him.

“Jacob.” Sangyeon whispered. Jacob tried to make it convincing as he ‘woke up’ from his sleep. He blinked a few times at the brightness of the room, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he took a moment to ‘recognize’ where he was currently.

“Oh, Sangyeon.” He pretended to be surprised. The older boy gently helped Jacob sit up on the edge of the bed.

“Come on, go get changed. Get into your own bed.” He advised. With heavy regret Jacob had no other option than to oblige. He stood up on shaky feet, both from the alcohol but mostly from moments before when he lost his breath kissing Kevin and admitting finally that he liked him.

Wow, Jacob really did that, huh.

* * *

The next morning Jacob woke up seemingly later than the others because the smell of cooked food began to waft through the air making him hungry in an instant. He had changed into pajamas last night before climbing into his own bed. Missing the warmth of Kevin next to him, honestly he was tempted to return to him during the night but he worried about what would happen now that they had confessed to each other.

…If anything would happen at all.

He couldn’t say that he had high hopes. The morning after with Kevin had been predictable every other time no matter what had gone on the night before, and honestly Jacob expected this to be no different.

Exiting his room of course he was greeted with the sight of Kevin at the breakfast table, finishing off his meal as he was reading something on his phone.

“Good morning, Jacob.” He didn’t even glance up from his phone as he heard the other boy enter the living space. Jacob felt his heart drop into his stomach.

“Good morning, Kevin.”

He suddenly lost his appetite. He didn’t want to sit at the table with Kevin, not after he confessed his feelings to him last night, and supposedly had them returned, only for things to go back to normal right now.

Like it never happened. Once again.

Jacob knew better than to pin too much hope on it, but he really thought this time would be different.

He walked over to the sofa, sitting himself down with very little intention to do anything else than stare at the TV screen for the rest of the day. He was hurting, to say the least.

Other members shuffled around in the background. Going between their rooms and and bathrooms, even leaving the apartment. He heard Hyunjae, Sangyeon, and Juyeon talking behind him as suddenly a weight appeared at the side of him, indenting the sofa slightly.

“Hey.” Kevin greeted again. Jacob didn’t reply as he stayed fixated on the TV. This was typical behavior for Kevin, being cozy, too close.

Kevin followed it up as he lay his head against Jacob’s shoulder, his arm fidgeting under Jacob’s to link him in an attempt to get closer. Every movement was making Jacob want to cry even more. If he wasn’t going to remember last night, why was he acting like this now?

Then Kevin leaned over to peck his cheek.

The shock had Jacob looking around, checking to make sure nobody else witnessed what just happened before he snapped his head back to the other.

“Kevin-” He muttered quietly in a warning, his heart racing in both a good and bad way.

“What?” Kevin laughed back to him. The grip around Jacob’s arm tightened in a comfortable manner.

“You said you wanted me to kiss you sober, didn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> genuinely the fluffiest i plan to ever get.
> 
> [join me on twt](https://twitter.com/connahquay) or [send me a cc](https://curiouscat.qa/connahquay)
> 
> Kudos and comment if you enjoyed <3 thank you for reading


End file.
